Getting what I want causes problems sometimes
by nightmares-turn-to-dreams
Summary: Naruto has waited to learn Sasuke's secret for years.Now that he knows he is happy...right?Well no one told him that being with an Uchiha would be easy.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so here is my first naruto fanfic. this is only my second fanfic so please I beg for your kindness. Well here is chapter one out of who knows how many.. ^.^_

Finally it was the last day of our junior year. Sasuke said that when we finished junior year he would tell me something the first day of school. I couldn't wait to get to school for once. Sasuke is my best friend and he has been for what seems like ages now. I also have something I want to tell him this year. I found out I am strangely attracted to Sasuke, well at least I think I am and that is what I want to talk to him about because I don't know what it means.

When I got to the class room Sasuke was already sitting at his desk and all the girls were surrounding it like always. I don't know why but it always has bothered me. Sasuke looked the same as always from his raven hair to his scowl.

"Sasuke it's the end of junior year, remember your promise." I shout and the girls move slightly so Sasuke can see me. He is wearing white shorts and a navy blue shirt with his family emblem on it.

"Yeah, I remember, come over here so I can tell you." He says giving me a smirk.

I slowly walk through the group of girls and stand next to Sasuke's desk. Then he gets up and gives me a hug. My eyes bulged Sasuke doesn't hug people not even me. I was not the only one shocked I could feel the death stares from the girls. On the inside I felt myself heating up and I wanted to smile but I knew better than to do it. So I did the next best thing I stuck my tongue out at the girls that were facing me.

"Okay Naruto, to tell you we have to go somewhere." Then he removed himself from the hug and grabbed my hand. He dragged me out of the door and I saw the confused looks on everyone's faces. This was so not like Sasuke.

When we got to the park that was just a few blocks away from the school he finally stopped moving.

"Hey Sasuke are you feeling okay?"

"I am great just great, and now Naruto I am going to share this secret with you but you have to close your eyes." When I didn't do it fast enough Sasuke put his hand up to my eyes and pushed me against a tree. Then I felt his lips against mine. I felt a heat spread across my body. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Then I felt both his arms around my waist pulling my body closer to his. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip I couldn't help but let him in. Our wet muscles fought for dominance but I knew Sasuke wouldn't give up until he won to I backed off slightly. I heard him moan in delight, the sound sent shivers down my spine.

When he pulled away I whimpered slightly. "Okay that was my secret." He says as he laces his hand with mine. "So what is your answer?" I look at him confused for a moment.

"Sasuke you didn't ask me a question." Sasuke started to laugh then. His whole body was shaking with laughter. "Why are you laughing you didn't ask a question but yet you are asking for my answer."

"Dobe, I guess I have to be old fashion with you because, well you're a dobe."

"Teme." I comment but then shut my mouth again waiting for him to tell me the question.

"Simple be mine." Sasuke says tightening his grip on my hand, not to hurt me but to just hold on.

"That is not a question either and I am yours I am your best friend." I say even though I know what he means but I can see how he is squirming each time he has to explain it.

"Will you be mine?" He finally asks. Sasuke's face is now cherry red and so cute.

"Be your what Sasu?" I say trying to keep a straight face.

"My…boyfriend." He whispers, softly.

"I can't hear you Teme." I say mockingly.

"Just say you'll be my boyfriend and kiss me again." He snaps, when he realized what he said he tried to take back what he said but it was too late. I just smiled.

"Okay Sasu whatever you say." Then I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here is the second chapter of this...i only have four chapters writing but i am going on a trip to my grandma's this weekend and i will be there for a month so i dont think there will be much writing getting done . _

_i will be working on videos for my youtube channel and out and about not sitting at my computer writing...but i promise when i come back i will crack down and write at least 4 chapters, one for every week i am gone_

When we got back to the classroom the teacher was not there still and everyone was sitting around talking to one another. Everyone was calm and relaxed until they saw me and Sasuke walk in hand in hand. Everyone gave confused looks no one knew what was going on. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean what else was I to do, if anyone saw looks like that they would all laugh there asses off, I think I handled it well.

Sasuke pulled me over to his desk ignoring everyone else in the room. He sat down still holding tightly to my hand. When he tugged at my hand I was confused as to what he wanted so I just leaned closer. When I was close enough he wrapped his arms around my waist and planted me on his lap. A bright red blush spread across my face. He kept his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Much better." He says snuggling into me.

This action set everyone in the room into a great deal of confusion. They guys looked horrified at first but then seemed to calm down about it. However the girl looked ready to kill me. Lucky for me the teacher walked in right then.

"Naruto, why are you sitting on Sasuke?" was the first thing he said when he walked in. Right then Sasuke pulled me up, stood up and lightly forced me into his seat. Silently he walked to the front of the room.

"Okay to clear everything up I will explain. Everyone take a seat." Everyone rushed to their seats even our teacher. "I want Naruto to have my man babies, and he will."

I was so shocked by this comment and at the same time my face felt scorching hot. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Also, anyone who tries to mess with my Naru will have to deal with me. That is all. Start class now." After that he walked back to his seat, again I sat on his lap. Throughout the class Sasuke fell asleep resting his head on my neck.

When the lunch bell rang I woke Sasuke. He jumped slightly knocking me into the desk.

"I'm sorry Naru." He says as he kisses my neck. A small shiver raked through me.

"Buy me lunch and I will be okay." I say dragging him to the lunch room.

"I don't need to buy you one I made ramen for you." I look at him for a long moment. Sasuke doesn't make food for people, people bring him food and he eats it. Then I just had to smile Sasuke made me lunch it was so cute but I couldn't tell him that he would kill me.

"Great lets eat."


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry for it being so long before i posted another chapter i have left you all hanging for far to long but i was gone for a whole month and when i got back home i learned we are moving into our new house soon...but i know you dont want to read from the writer's life so here is the good stuff ^.^_

* * *

When school was finally over, Sasuke dragged me out of the school and to his house before I could even say goodbye to anyone. He quickly closed the door and led me up to his bedroom again he quickly closed the door before he tossed me onto his bed.

"Naru, I have waited years for this." He says as he crawls over my body so he is hovering just over me. "You have no clue how many nights I have dreamed of this. How many times I have imagined you here as I touched places I wanted you to touch." Sasuke leans forward and licks the shell of my ear. "Naru, your finally mine and I want to touch you and I want you to touch me."

Then suddenly he grabbed my hand and placed it to the front of his pants. I could feel him growing harder against my hand and it stirred something in my lower body exciting me. Then I felt Sasuke's lips on mine eagerly tasting my mouth. I gasped when I felt him move my hand above my head to grind his hips into mine. It felt so sinfully good I couldn't help but grind my hips up into his trying to get more friction.

"Sasu...no fair..." I moan quietly as i tug at his shirt trying to get it out of the way. Sasuke was about to help me remove his shirt from his body when the door bell rang.

"Shit.." Sasuke muttered as he dragged me up so we could both go to the door.

I was shocked to see that it was a mob of girls looking ready to kill me. I never thought that they would have come all the way here to kill me. They took one look at me and screamed for my blood. I was about to jet out when sasuke pulled me to him and using a hidden kunai to cut off both our shirts.

As quickly as our shirts were off Sasuke pulled me to him ever tighter and started to kiss me as if we didn't leave the bedroom. I couldn't get into it as easlier as Sasuke could, but then again his neck wasn't on the line like mine was. "Sasu...what...are...you...doing?" I ask between breathes.

Sasuke pulled away from my mouth to place his upon my neck. I gasped when I felt him bite down. After he licked the love bite he glared right at the group of fan girls still at the door. "Showing them I wasn't lying." Was all he said before he continued marking my skin.

"We give up!" The mob shouted. I glanced over and saw whole crowd had hands up trying to stop nose bleeds.

"Sasuke! Stop the mood is ruined."


	4. Chapter 4

_well here is the next chapter for you all. You can all thank my new fanboy/hubby for this one being published now. Hope you enjoy the set up of what is to come :D_

* * *

It has been weeks since Sasuke and I started dating and what seems like a million times that we had almost had sex. Or should I say times Sasuke tried to rape me in public. I don't know if these weird things are trying to tell us not to have sex yet or maybe we just have dumb luck. Not that I am going to complain, in fact it is funny seeing Sasuke get pissed at simple things.

Like earlier this week, I was about to eat some ramen when Sasuke jumped me. I was all for until he made me kick my ramen and it got all over my carpet.

Then there was the time when we were in the park and Sakura walked by and he STRADDLED me because I said hi to her. At this point it seems the only way to stop this is to solve the problem. So I had a genius plan.

I gathered all the people in the NaruSasu fan club (once the Sasuke Uchiha fan club) and set them to work. My plan is simple.

All I have to do is act like I am just popping up at Sasuke's house. The fan club has been divided to remove distraction. One group is to lock Kakashi in a room with Iruka. We have all known they were crazy about eachother, but they (by they I mean Iruka) were to scared to act. With them out of the way We just had to remove my friend Kiba.

If we didn't keep him busy he would interupt again, and Sasuke already said that if Kiba interupted one more time he was going to kill him (and his little dog too). So being the sweet girl that she is Hinata offered to take him shopping with her.

The rest of the fan club would be patroling the town for people looking for either Sasuke or myself. It was fool proof and as a part time fool I should know.


	5. Chapter 5

_i was so ready to answer a simple questioned asked in a reveiw that this chapter is going up before i even have an idea for the next one...(which i never do)  
now the answer is simple, the fan club is the narusasu fanclub (naruto's idea) because they believe Naru will top (and naru agrees with them), however Sasuke has other ideas, but then you will all have to wait to find out._

* * *

I had an evil plan for Sasuke. Something to send him to the brink of anger and back. And my main reason for making him angry? He looks really sexy when he is angry.

"Hey Sasuke~" I shout as I walk into the Uchiha home without even knocking as I have come to do for years.

I walk into the living room to see Sasuke laying on the coffee table napping. I smile to myself. Some how Sasuke always ends up looking like a cat.

"Sasuke wake up!" I yell as I jump onto him.

"Naruto! Why did you just jump on me? You evil little demon!" He says as he pushes me off him.

"Love you too Sasu." I say as I smile at him and just as I knew he would, he attacked my neck before I could even say anything else. Time for my evil plan. "Sasuke you act like a sex crazed virgin sometimes."

This stopped him right in his tracks. "What did you just say Naruto?" He says as he glares at me.

"I said you act like a sex crazed virgin sometimes, you know like you just have to have me now cause you want to get rid of your first time." I say matter of factly.

"Well What would you know about not being a virgin? I mean cause I'm still one you have to be one." Sasuke states as he again kisses my neck.

"Well~ There was one time I was with Sakura... And I was curious to if I was Gay or not...So she helped me learn I was gay." I say with a smile as he backs away.

"Sakura! I knew she was after my Naru. I am going to kill her for just touching...no just for looking my Naru." Just as he said that he got up and stormed out of the house. I followed close behind and notice that we are going to Sakura's house.

_Well at least he is doing everything as planned. Now for the second step of my four step plan._


	6. Chapter 6

_hello from the author. I know that my fanboy/hubby was dying for this, but this time it was not him who got me to write this chapter (as short as it may be) it was narutolover15 that review made me what to get the next chapter out just because it is wanted. please dont be shy and review i love getting them all no matter if it is things that were liked or things i could have done better i love to hear from you all...now enough of me talking on to part 2/4 of Naru's plan _

* * *

Sasuke didn't even bother to knock when we reached Sakura's house (and when I asked him about it later his only reply was, 'I am a Uchiha I don't need to knock'). Sakura was sitting at her kitchen table drinking tea waiting for us. She gave Sasuke a smirk as She pointed to a sign above her head.

I watched Sasuke as he read the sign his face turning a deep shade of red. "Naruto what is this?"

"Sasuke I told you she helped me learn I was gay, I didn't say that we had sex. You were the one who thought that." I couldn't help but smile as the second part of my plan played out.

"So you are still a virgin and I was right. You and Sakura just watched gay porn together." I watched as his whole body seemed to lighten up at that knowledge.

"Now Sasuke, he never said he is a virgin that is you putting words in his mouth." Sakura popped in just to remind us that she was still there.

"Thank you Sakura I didn't say that. I mean there was once when Hinata confessed to me and I felt bad cause I didn't feel the same soooo..." I tried to keep a serious face as once again Sasuke's whole body filled with rage.

"I knew she wanted my Naru, I just didn't think she would be a threat because she has no guts."

I watched as Sasuke ran out the door and gave Sakura a huge smile before following after my Angry Sasuke.

Sasuke is just so predictable when he is angry.


	7. Chapter 7

_I would like to stop now and thank everyone for reading ^.^ I honestly had a bit of writers block for this chapter but thanks to emmie94 and some ideas she gave me I was sparked with inspiration. she will know what of her ideas I used and what was sparked from it :D  
well enough from the writer this time._

* * *

Sasuke was even more furious by the time we reached Hinata's home. I felt half bad that I didn't give her a warning like I should of. Sasuke stormed into the house just like he had done at Sakura's house.

"How could you even go near my Nar..." I glanced pass Sasuke to see what stopped his rant. I couldn't help but blush at what we walked into and I wasn't the only one sporting red cheeks.

Hinata and Kiba were tangled in the sheet of the bed. Both were flustered as they tried to remove themselve from eachother.

"Naruto how long ago did she confess to you?" I could hear the anger in his voice and it sent chills down my spine (weither they were good or bad i refuse to tell).

"I guess over a year ago, even though I felt bad because I was gay so I got her to go on a trail date with Kiba and they have been dating ever since." I sent a smile to Hinata and Kiba and they both sent evil glares (Hinata's scared me more than Kiba's did).

"So nothing happen? So I am still right and you are still a virgin." Sasuke seemed to be calming down, and I couldnt have any of that yet.

"Well Sasuke I wouldn't be so sure of that. You see Naruto and Gaara have always been really close and Gaara is gay as well." Hinata stated quietly.

"Is he in the village right now?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah he said he was going to be here for a week." Kiba replied.

"Good..." Sasuke turned to go but before he left he said just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Even the dog boy and shy Hinata are getting some."


	8. Chapter 8

_short chapter I wrote today when my internet went out. nothing big but it is leading up to the semx so be happy it is almost here. I love you all!  
thank you to the ones who I haven't thanks yet for reading I hope you will all review because I love to hear you're thoughts on my work._

* * *

It was not much of a surprise that Sasuke had found where Gaara was at this very moment. This wasn't exactly part of my plan but I could work with it.

"Gaara! How dare you touch my Naru! I thought I made it Clear to you that He was going to be mine, so you were to give up!"

Gaara kept a calm face as Sasuke came barreling at him. "I didn't touch him. All I did was tell him to not give up on you." This stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

"What? I'm confused." I couldn't help but laugh out loud, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Naruto stop laughing and explain everything."

"It is simple, I sent you to Sakura to see how you would react. I knew you wouldn't ask me the whole story and just go straight to her. Then after I saw the look on your face and how angry you were, well I couldn't stop. So Hinata was the next stop, I knew that Kiba would be there, I didn't think they would be...but it worked out greatly. Then finally we were sent to Gaara, I didn't plan it but it works. Because like the others there is a reason for Gaara and I being so close." I explain to a still angry Uchiha (make the a very sexy angry Uchiha).

"What is the reason for getting me so mad?" Sasuke says through his teeth.

"Naruto use to tell me how he liked you...even more so when you were angry." Gaara says over his shoulder as he walks away.

"You did all this to see me angry?!" Sasuke now turned his fury at me.

"You have no clue what it does to me Sasu." I say as I make a run for it back to the Uchiha home.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it has been so long I was grounded and I moved into a new house so I had no internet. But here is the newest chapter sorry it took as long as it did. With school and being sick this weekend I have not been able to do much._

* * *

I wish I could say that I was so far infront of Sasuke that I was out of sight...but I wasn't. Sasuke was right at my heels trying to grab for me. I just kept pushing myself to run just a little fast than him. It paid off when I finally entered the front door.

"Naruto explain yourself at once." Sasuke was still angry as he slammed the front door.

"Well Sasu..." I walk closer to him. "When you are angry it just makes me want you even more."

I took a few steps back when his fish out of water face had turned into a seductive smirk. "Oh really now Naru, well I like it better when you are a bit scared of me." He steps toward me as his says this.

"I...I...I...I'm not scared." I say stepping back once again.

"Naru you are not very good at lying. I can see it all across your face." He walked forward until My back was pressed into a wall. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "What are you scared of Naru?" He started to trail kisses down my jaw line to my neck.

"You." I breath out.

"Good." He says as he backed away and looked me over. Then he sat down on the sofa.

"Sasuke you can't just do that!" I shout as I walk infont of him.

"Do what Naru?" He says with a confused look.

"Start something and not finish it." I state placing my hands on my hips.

"And what did I start?" He says standing up so there is only a breath of space between us.

"This" I saw point toward my pants.

"Oh and I guess you would like me to finish that off wouldn't you?"

"It would be nice." I say simply trying to steal a kiss but then he turned his head away.

"I don't feel like it." He says as he walks toward his room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE IT?!" I shout after him. I stand there for ten minutes with no answer. He really wasn't going to finish it. All the work I did was for nothing. I sign and walk slowly down the hall to Sasuke's room hoping he will at least cuddle with me.


End file.
